wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Steph
Steph is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Her skill level in Tennis is 1300 and she often plays with Andy or Helen. In Baseball, her skill is 700-800, she is good and she leads her team with Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke and Haru. Steph plays on the Baseball teams of Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie and Eva. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Steph is the Boss of level 17 in Swordplay Showdown mode. She is very defensive and strikes often. She is also surrounded by purple armor thinned fighters like Jackie and Maria. It is recommended if you get to her with 3 hearts. In Swordplay she is good enough at level 626+. In Table Tennis she is very awful. She is the 6th worst and has a skill of only 90+. In Basketball, Steph is bad. Her team is Julie and Miyu and she has a skill level of 311+. She is the 5th best PRO in Cycling, coming 5th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Steph '''is a Master CPU Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for '''making 100 edits on "Unknown Nationality" Articles. *Her Japanese name is Sutefu. *'Steph' and Barbara (Wii Sports Resort) are the only female Bosses to use the bulky black armor, as every other female uses the tall variation, and both have a close level in Swordplay. *In Wii Party, she makes the third best pair with Takumi with a total score of 66 points (Old friends) before the pair of Yoko and Akira and the pair of Matt and Lucía. *'''Steph '''is the only Swordplay Showdown boss to wear yellow. Gallery StephDACotQR.JPG|Steph's QR Code. Badge-17-5.png|Steph's badge. 34- Steph's Team.jpg|Steph's Baseball Team. Steph.png|Steph as the Boss of level 17 in Swordplay Showdown. Steps bagpipes .jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Steph. 032.jpg|Steph in the middle. All Yellow Miis.jpg|Steph is the bottom right. 2018-01-13 (40).png Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-02-09 (54).png|Steph in Baseball. 20180210_072842.jpg|Steph and her teammates Julie and Miyu in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (19).png|Steph in Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-02 (59).png|Steph about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (1).png|Steph doubling up with Helen in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-13 (13).png|Steph doubling up with Andy in Wii Sports Tennis. 15319552918891092016835.jpg 2018-07-24 (5).png|Steph playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0682.JPG|Steph swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (12).png|Steph in Cycling. 2018-09-14 (2).png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png. 5- Master.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Steph, and Abe participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Megan, Miyu, and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Steph, Shinnosuke, and Misaki participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Steph, Stephanie, and Kathrin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Steph, Rachel, Kentaro, Tomoko, and Patrick featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rin, Patrick, Steph, Gabriele, Abby, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Misaki, Chika, Tatsuaki, Steph, and Fumiko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Steph participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Takashi, Megan, and Steph participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Steph in Bowling.JPG IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG 1689.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1833.jpg Tommy, George, Steph and Matt participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Sakura, Rin and Steph participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Master CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Yellow Females Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Two-time Pro Category:Wii